


The Inseparable Hearts

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Soulmate AU - The Inseparable Hearts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is making fun of Alec, Soulmate AU, Telepathy, There's A Tag For That, connected minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Alec always thought he was going to end up alone. He was never really keen on dating (especially dating girls) and so he accepted the life of simply watching from the shadows. Little did he know, that in the world of Soulmates, there truly was someone waiting for his love. A quite magical warlock who may or may not have gotten a bit annoyed by the unobservant skills of his dear Shadowhunter.





	

“You’re gonna call her, right?”

The question resonated in Alec’s mind. Izzy kept bringing up the only topic he didn’t really feel like talking about and _this_  was certainly not the right time.  

They were on a mission again, though, it wasn’t much of a big deal. Some newborn vampires having fun, which, of course, included someone’s head almost being bitten off in the process. But it wasn’t that bad really. Took them maybe an hour or so to find their nest and set things straight. Yeah, dealing with vampires - no problem. Dealing with your younger sister trying to hook you up with yet another “striking” date - not so much.

“What? No, I’m obviously not. I barely even know her!”

“Oh, come on. She was sweet and very beautiful. You must have been blind not to see that she’s into you.”

_Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?_

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that _I_  liked her.” Alec grumbled silently as they walked back to the Institute. He knew that Izzy only wanted the best for him, but - more often than not - she miscalculated. Or she was testing his patience. Either way, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her why he had canceled all the dates she set up, avoided all the girls she made him meet and ignored all the calls he got afterwards. He was almost sure that she knew somehow that women weren’t exactly on the top of his list, but she still kept the pressure, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He didn’t blame her, though. She was there when he realized his feelings towards Jace, holding his hand every time a new girl found her way into Jace’s bedroom. She never said a word, just stood by his side, opened the door when he intentionally pushed everyone away.

“Maybe, you could meet your soul-mate, you know.” She spoke up again after a few minutes.

“My soul-mate? Is that what have you and Hodge been discussing these past weeks in his study? It’s almost impossible, I’m sure it hasn’t happened for ages. And it’s not like I’m the soul-mate material, anyway.”

“But what if you are? You’ll never know unless you try! Hodge told me everything about it. You just need a trigger. A kiss, a hug, a fleeting eye-contact might do! And sometimes you don’t even need to know that person. It simply happens!”

“Yeah, and then what? I’ll fall in love instantly? And we’ll live happily ever after? It’s bunch of fairy tales, Iz. It can’t be real.” Alec could see the hurt in Izzy’s eyes as he said those words. She truly wanted to believe that there is someone to love for everyone. That it doesn’t matter how lonely you may feel, someone out there is waiting only for you. He really didn’t wan to ruin her hopes, mostly because he hoped as well. Even if he didn’t believe in it.

“Mom and Dad are soul-mates, too.” Suddenly, Izzy said out of the blue.

“No way. It would need a bit too much magic for them to become the perfect couple.”

“No, it wouldn’t. Hodge told me about how they met. How it all started. He said that one day they went out together and since then.. well, they were inseparable. He told me that the next day they all met up again and Mom and Dad just stared into each others eyes. They would move as one and Dad would answer a question Mom didn’t even had the chance to voice. They could hear each others thoughts. That’s how you know, when someone is your soul-mate. Your soul isn’t only yours anymore but tied to someone else’s as well. Something like what you have with Jace, but somehow even stronger than that.”

Oh yes, he’s already heard about the mind thing soul-mates could do. Communicating over long distances, sharing the most precious moments of their lives. But it all just sounded too good to be true. And when he imagined that he might end up the way his parents did.. Their love all faded out and gone. It only made him doubt it more.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not gonna happen, anyway.”

 

But the conversation they had still echoed in his ears. There were times he thought back to it, replaying the words. And every time he remembered, something felt different. Firstly, he didn’t even notice anything that would be wrong. It was simply an odd feeling somewhere in the back of his mind. Like when he was having a shower and he would swear someone was there in the bathroom with him. A presence. Someone watching every step he made.

The feather-like touch that startled him in the middle of the night. The light caress on his cheek. The whisper in the wind. He thought he might be going crazy. He was hearing, seeing and feeling things that weren’t there. And did Izzy get another cat besides Church? Because those were totally cat eyes he saw everywhere he went.

It was another one of those unbelievably insane days, when he felt something change. That afternoon they were assigned a mission somewhere in Brooklyn. Some foolish mundanes found themselves in the wrong party and someone (a warlock most likely) messed with their heads a little bit. It wasn’t something that needed to be brought to the trial, a warning would be enough, they just had to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

And so there they were, in the middle of some old warehouse, the supposed place of last night’s party. The plan was to march in, find the owner or the occupants, warning here, warning there and hooray it’s time to go home. Oh yes, that would be nice if only they actually found someone in there.

“This is ridiculous!” Jace yelled for a millionth time now. “It must have been this place. I can still smell all the smoke and spilled alcohol on the floor. Except other things.”

“They might have cleared out before we came. Maybe they knew about us all along.” Izzy stepped in.

 But Alec knew that wasn’t the case. There was something _wrong _.__  Very, very wrong. He could feel the atmosphere thickening with every second, the walls around them closing in. Something was coming.

_Alexander.._

A voice. A whisper.

__“__ Hey!” He called after Jace. “Did you just..”

“Did I just what? Hurry up, we’re going further.”

But Jace didn’t seem to listen (surprisingly) and so Alec had no other choice than to follow.

He could sense something moving around him, hiding in the shadows. A demon? No, it wouldn’t be so careful in concealing its position. A vampire? Could be, but they mostly attacked in groups, barely ever alone, and the same goes for werewolves. It must be the warlock. But what would they lure them out for? It was obvious that the mundanes were only a distraction, a reason for them to come here. But why?

_Oh, Alexander.._

It happened again. But this time it sounded amused, a soft giggle audible behind those words.

“Jace, Izzy! Something’s near!” He shouted as he pulled out his bow along with an arrow. Swiftly, he went through multiple scenarios in his head, turning around aiming at every corner, every suspicious silhouette.

“Alec? What’s going on? I don’t see anything.” Alec could hear Jace’s displeased tone, he was expecting an explanation. But both of them stood by Alec’s side anyway, their backs turned towards each other in order to protect themselves better.

“Don’t know. Can’t you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“The voice. It’s calling..” _my name.._ was what Alec intended to say. But what would he say next? Oh, yeah, the voice which apparently knows my whole name and seems to very much enjoy my confusion. Hell, he wouldn’t believe himself if he said it out loud.

“There’s no voice, Alec. Perhaps, it’s a spell?” He could hear the worry in Izzy’s voice, but all the reasonable parts of his mind had clearly decided to leave for a holiday and left him with a head full of angry thoughts. Why didn’t they hear it? Why was he the only one?

_I can assure you this is not a spell. At least not the way you imagine._

No, no, no! What the hell?

It was clear now that whatever it was speaking inside of his head, it wasn’t going to attack. It was playing with them. Or rather with Alec only. Trying to make him lose his mind.

_Well, no. That’s actually not what I was trying to do. God, guess you’re not the type to like surprises after all._

_What? Who are you?_ Alec attempted to scream in his mind, but the voice was gone. As well as the presence he felt for the last couple of weeks. He was alone.

“I’m really sad you didn’t like my surprise, Alexander.”

“What do you want?” Alec didn’t hesitate this time. It felt like the voice was everywhere around them, filling the space, cutting their way out. Possibly another game.

“Okay, okay. I’m done with games. For now at least.” Suddenly, the shadows started moving only a few feet in front of Alec. They swirled around until a male figure stepped out of them. He was tall and lean with caramel skin and a grin playing on his lips. He was wearing an extravagant patterned shirt and a vest on top. And even from such distance Alec could see the soft lines of gold eyeliner framing his eyes. His cat yes. The eyes that almost drove Alec crazy.

“You!” He felt like screaming but instead a whisper came out of his mouth.

“Oh, yeah, me.” The stranger replied with sparks in his eyes. “I was wondering when you’re gonna finally catch up. But I was getting kind of bored and you didn’t really know what was going on so I figured it was time for me to reveal myself.”

This was insane. Who even is he?

“Oh, I’m Magnus. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, if you’d like to know. And, also, your soul-mate.”

“What?!” Three voices spoke up in unison.

“No, I-I don’t have a soul-mate. It isn’t even supposed to exist anymore.” Alec was the first one to react. Jace was still somehow baffled by the statement, but Izzy’s radiant smile could be possibly seen from outer space. Alec needed to do something right now. He’d deal with it, but not in this moment.

He was about to try and talk Izzy into leaving with Jace, when his and Magnus’ eyes locked. It took only a second before Magnus understood the things going in Alec’s head, he snapped his fingers and a portal was created behind Alec, snatching both of his siblings away.

Alec turned around, fighting a natural impulse to shout their names, to find them. But before he could even open his mouth, Magnus answered him.

“They’re okay. Everything’s fine. Currently, they’re having a little nap in my loft. Just so we can speak.”

There were steps coming from behind Alec, but he couldn’t bring himself to face the person they belonged to.

A soul-mate? _His_ soul-mate? That didn’t even sound good. He was a loner, a killjoy according to many people. Why does he out of everyone get a soul-mate?

“Because you’re special.”

“How in hell..”

He felt Magnus’ mind touching his own, their souls dancing together, intertwining. It was true. He knew, it was true. His whole heart was telling him that it was true. But how?

“You may not remember me, but I know you. We’ve met many times before. I used to help at the Institute a lot back when you were born. And I’ve seen you here and there afterwards. I knew it was you the first time I looked at you. Which was a bit weird, of course, considering you were a mere child. And so I avoided that place for couple of years. I didn’t think your parents would be very pleased if they found out about our bond, you know, with me being me and you being.. well only a few years old.”

There was a hand on his shoulder and in the end he submitted, looking at the man before him.

“You knew me for that long? But that would mean we had the communication thing going on for years. How is it that I never noticed?”

“Like I said, you were a child when that happened. I had ton of time to learn to control it and to push myself out of your head. Though, I was always keeping an eye on you, just to be sure you’re safe.”

“Oh God, this is too much..” Alec stepped away from Magnus, bringing his hands to cover his face and maybe wake up from this ludicrous dream. There was a bond shared between them. And if he tried hard enough he might see it, like a string connecting their souls.

“I know it’s hard. And trust me, this wasn’t exactly the way I imagined our first meeting..”

“Wait, this is your fault. You made me come here, right?”

“Well, yes. But..”

“Then, you have no right to complain.” For a second Magnus thought that he screwed up. That he screwed up so much, Alec wouldn’t want to see him ever again. He might try to break the bond, or worse, leave it there for Magnus to feel how much he disliked him in his life.

But Alec’s eyes weren’t angry. They weren’t disapproving. They were just confused.

“I cannot erase their memories,” Magnus said after a while, “but this still doesn’t have to be a big deal. No one needs to know.”

“Yeah, I just.. don’t know what to do with..” He gestured towards Magnus, “all of this. With you.”

“Well, we can go on a date.”

“So this was your goal the whole time? To ask me on a date? You could have just walk up to me and ask.”

“Oh, Alexander,” He had to admit the sound of his name being said that way made shivers run up his spine, “we both know, what your answer would be.”

There was that smirk again on Magnus’ face. And somehow Alec’s lips curved into a small smile as well. He knew him for less than five minutes, but Magnus could guess his reaction without a second thought. This was insane.

“Do you at least like me?” Magnus asked with a mocking sneer, “A tiny bit?”

Alec sighed, but answered him anyway.

_You’re gonna be the death of me, aren’t you?_ He attempted to tell him in his mind.

_A very pretty death, then._

“But we still need to talk. I wanna know everything you know. And you’re totally gonna be the one to explain this to Izzy and Jace. You got us into this mess and you’re gonna clean this up, too.”

_As you wish, darling._

Gosh, this was going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ^^  
> I'm not really the type for Soulmate AUs but after I've seen several posts about different bonds and marks, I couldn't just let this idea slip out of my mind. And I have to admit, this piece pretty much wrote itself, hh.  
> And so if you'd like to read more of this world, let me know ^^. I was actually thinking about making this into a series, including some slow(ish) falling in love, first date, first kiss etc. (and most likely a No.1 Malec Shipper, Izzy). So feel free to message me about what you think :).
> 
> Edit(03/31/2017):  
> Also, thanks to the comment of BaneLover I actually realized that the ending may seem too flat and so I decided to try and write a new one. I think I'll be turning this concept into a part of series and therefore I'd like to publish it there as well. I want to keep both of this stories so you can compare them and possibly even learn from my mistake, hh.  
> Bye~~


End file.
